Todo lo que quise decirte y no me atreví
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: Quiere pensar que Tina no la ha podido hacer algo así. Intenta vivir como si nada, pero no la es posible. Sin valor para dar la cara y confirmar sus sospechas, la escribe una carta expresándose lo más sinceramente posible.


_No diré cómo se me ocurrió algo así, simplemente es una idea que siempre he querido plasmar y Tibette se me antojó la pareja perfecta para hacerlo. Una relación, la necesidad de algo más que tu pareja no puede darte y el buscarlo a expensas de ésta. Visto así, supongo que todos tenemos una Tina particular que tememos acabe yéndose por algo como eso._

_Lo aquí escrito es una carta, de Bette. He querido describirlo todo como si la infidelidad con Candance no hubiese ocurrido nunca, así que al leerlo no penséis que soy un poco idiota, dado que Porter le hizo lo mismo a Kennard._

_Espero disfrutéis de la lectura._

* * *

Llevabas unos días un tanto extraña. Te pasabas noche sí y noche también con el portátil sobre las piernas, la manta echada por los hombros y sonriendo como una idiota a la pantalla. Tecleabas enérgica y al más mínimo sonido que indicaba una respuesta, te lanzabas ávida a enviar la contestación obviando cualquier cosa a tu alrededor.

Incluyéndome a mí.

Verdaderamente pienso que mi gran fallo fue no preocuparme siquiera un ápice por ese comportamiento, pasarlo por alto y seguir a tu lado como si nada ocurriese. Continuar la rutina diaria sin percatarme siquiera de que no estabas igual que siempre.

Eso último cuesta admitir que fue culpa mía. Estaba demasiado pendiente del trabajo, de las nuevas exposiciones que se estaban proponiendo y de si podría conseguirlas o no. Debí hacerte más caso, centrarme en alguien que no fuese yo. Pero es un defecto que llevo arrastrando ocho años y ciertamente, me he percatado demasiado tarde de él.

Tendría que haberme extrañado de esas sonrisas tiernas ante el portátil y de los sonrojos ante la cámara de éste. Tenía todas las pruebas de que algo iba mal frente a mis narices y no hice absolutamente nada.  
No quise ver que podías apartarte de mi lado, me cegaban las esperanzas de que siguieras conmigo ocurriese lo que ocurriese y así me fue.

¿Dónde quedaron nuestros "para siempre"? ¿Y esas promesas de que nunca nos separaríamos?

Me duele recordar las noches que pasábamos enredadas entre las sábanas, montando poco a poco los planes de futuro con palabras y sonrisas cómplices. No puedo evitar pensar en las mentiras que has podido contarme, en cómo has estado manipulándome tiempo antes de plantarte en mi cara a destrozar lo que teníamos.

¿Qué viste en él? ¿Te parecía físicamente atractivo y te interesaba para algo más o simplemente tonteabas por el simple hecho de acabar en su cama? ¿Acaso yo no te satisfacía o es que requerías que alguien te llenara completamente?

No tengo valor para echártelo en cara, supongo que en el fondo temo que ello confirme mis sospechas.

Ya no puedo besarte de la misma forma, me cuesta no pensar en que sus gruesos labios hayan podido hacerlo en algún momento del día.

Acariciarte es algo que ya no me agrada, pues seguramente sus toscas manos hayan recorrido tu cuerpo alguna vez. No puedo evitar que tal idea se me pase por la cabeza.

Simplemente, nada es lo mismo desde que me percaté de que algo estaba ocurriendo. Alice fue la primera en comentarme que estabas algo extraña, distante. No hay información que nuestra rubita pueda mantener con ella, ya lo sabes.

No soy capaz de soportar que te vayas de mi lado, aunque en parte el sentimiento de malestar lo acrecienta el que quieras irte con un hombre.

Me siento impotente al no poder satisfacerte, dado que te largas a que otro te de lo que yo no puedo.

Espero que comprendas que ya no puedo seguir en esta casa por más tiempo, que mi grado de repulsión ha llegado a un punto en el cual no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos sin pensar en cuantas mentiras de más me escondes. Así que al menos me marcho por unos días, hasta que recojas tus cosas.

Espero que seas feliz a su lado, Tina. Me parece un tanto extraño escribir algo como esto, dado que si por mi fuera ahora mismo iría a dejarle bien claro cuánto supones para mí. Me plantaría frente a él y le diría que cada parte de ti me pertenece, que durante ocho años yo te he besado, mordido, abrazado y acariciado. He sido tu hombro sobre el que llorar y tu apoyo cuanto más lo necesitaste.

Soy tan posesiva. Seguramente esto se añadiría a la lista de defectos de mi persona ¿Cierto?

Me gustaría saber si pensaste en mi cuando te encontrabas entre sus brazos o, bueno, si en algún momento desde que comenzaste todo el cómo llegara a sentirme se te pasó por la cabeza.

Att: Bette Porter


End file.
